The NoteBook
by SoulSexual
Summary: Soul is hiding something in his notebook, and Maka plans to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Sssssssssssss_

Soul sat in the living room, fixated on the broken tv. He's been staring at it for who knows how long. Just staring at it.

"Sooul~" I called out. No answer. What is he doing over there?

I walked over and stood in front of it. Oh I see, he's listening to music. And…writing? What is he writing? I walked over to him and leaned down to see. He glanced up at me.

"Hey Maka." He said closing the notebook, stopping his music, and pulling out his earphones. He's hiding something. He gave me his usual smile. That toothy smile. It is really nice.

"Dinner's done. What are you doing?" I looked at his notebook. It was really a mess, it had tears and doodles all over it. I can't really tell what the doodles are of though.

"Cool. Just let me go put this away." He completely ignored my question. I watched as he got up and walked to his room. I decided to let it slide and walked back to the kitchen to set up.

He came out a few minutes later. "What took you so long?" I questioned as I set dinner on our plates and sat down. He sat across from me.

"I had to clean up some to find a good place for my notebook." Weird, Blair always cleans his room, how was it messy? I got some food on my fork and put it in my mouth. He must of seen my face when I ate it, because he laughed.

"How do you hate what you make?" He laughed as he put some in his mouth too. He spat it out quickly. "What did you put on this?" He wiped his face.

"Something my mom sent me to cook with. It came from China, so I'm not really sure." I got up and grabbed it from the counter. Soul took it from me and looked at it, confused.

"Don't ask me what it says all I know is that she said it was good for meals like this." I said and sat. I toyed with my food a bit, but stopped when I saw Soul put on his jacket.

"I'm going out to eat." He opened the door.

"Wait!" I blurted out. "I'm hungry too."

"Well, are you coming or not?" He looked over at me. His crimson red, lazy eyes stared into my olive green eyes. His are really pretty.

I got up and discarded the food. Shame it had to go to waste. I grabbed my jacket as well and headed out with him.

* * *

><p>On our way there, we walked past Chupa Cabra's. I hoped my dad wasn't there, or else he'd surely see me and Soul. I tried not to look at the bar, but stared at it anyway.<p>

"I'm pretty sure Spirit is with Shinigama-senpai, having supper." Soul commented, still looking ahead. I looked over at him, forgetting he knew his way around town better than I did.

"Yeah, I hope." I looked back at Chupa Cabra's, then turned away from it. "Where are we going to eat anyway?"

"A nice place Kidd told me about" He didn't take his eyes off the path ahead of him.

"Well, I guess if Kidd likes it, it can't be too bad." I stretched and yawned.

We stopped in front of a restaurant I've never seen. It had to be new. When we walked in, it was perfectly symmetrical.

"Now I see why Kidd likes it." Soul said.

I laughed at his comment and looked around. It looked really pretty, and perfectly square. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kidd designed it himself.

Soul got us a table and we looked at our menus. Everything seemed so good. I started to mumble. "…I can get the spaghetti, or maybe something not so fancy…or messy…"

"I'm getting a burger." Soul added, closing his menu and leaning back in the chair. I mumbled some more. "…I think I'll get some chicken and fries…"

A waiter came by with the drinks Soul ordered up front. He got a Pepsi, while I got a Sprite. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter smiled.

"Yes." The waiter grabbed the menus. "I will have a hamburger with no pickles. And she will have some chicken with fries." Soul smiled back.

I nodded. "Alright, it'll be done soon!" He walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>omg this sucks so bad i promise the next chapter will be better i didn't even plan on this being two chapters i just wanted it to be on-shot one chapter but aaaaaaaaaah <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Soul was tapping his fingers while we were waiting. Don't people normally talk when they eat out? Yeah. But what is there to talk about? We see each other everyday, so we talk whenever.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Soul stopped tapping and looked over at me.

"Oh! Um. You know, stuff."

"What type of stuff?"

He looked at me, he looked bored. "Um, I was just thinking of what you were writing in your notebook earlier." That wasn't exactly what I was thinking of, but it still bothered me.

"You know, stuff."

I know he's hiding something from me. But seriously, What is he hiding? What is there to hide? Maybe he's doodling names of some girl. Or writing out a perfect night with someone. "I am your partner, you can tell me anything." I blurt out.

"I can't tell you~" He closed his eyes.

The waiter came back with our food. "A hamburger for the young man~" He sang and set down Soul's food. "And some chicken with fries for the young woman~" He set down my food. "And may I say, you two are a cute couple!" He walked away.

Wait! We aren't a couple!

"Looks good~!" Soul looked at his food.

Soul doesn't seem to be bothered by that, maybe I shouldn't either. I looked at my food. Wow, this does look good. "Kidd sure does know good restaurants!"

Soul took a bite of his food.

I grabbed one of my fries and ate it.

It was quiet for awhile. All I could hear was the sound of me chewing.

"Hey, do you like skating?" Soul asked. Why does he want to know if I like skating?

"Sort of." I take another fry and bite it.

"Do you want to go skating tomorrow then? Liz invited me to go with her, but then cancelled." He took another bite of his burger.

'Um, sure, why not" I smiled and he smiled back. God do I love that toothy grin.

* * *

><p>After dinner, we start walking home. We passed by Chupa Cabra's again. And just to my luck, my dad walks out.<p>

"Agh!" I tried to hide myself. Soul looked surprised, but then he saw him. He starts walking faster. Too bad my dad has already seen us.

"Makaaaaaaaa~!" God he's drunk too.

"Just keep walking." I try to ignore him. Soul does too. But he grabs onto my shoulder. Looks like I gotta talk to him. Ugh.

"What do you want?" I scowl.

"I can't say hello to my daaaaaaaughter?" His breath reeks of alcohol.

"No."

"We're just trying to get home, Spirit, you can talk to her another time, when you aren't drunk." Soul butted in, we started to walk away again, and soon we were home.

"I'm going to bed." I take off my jacket and walk into my room.

I close the door behind me and jump into bed. Today almost seemed like a date. Hm. I can hear the shower running, and then I'm dozing off, wondering if this was a date or not.

* * *

><p><strong>omg i'm sorry it took so long to update i've had really bad writers block, and then there's school, but i'm finished for the school year, so maybe i can update this more often<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

MAKA POV

"Maka. Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~." I opened my eyes and Soul was about 5 inches from my face.

I let a small scream. "Soul! What you are doing in here?" I look down and I'm covered up, I don't remember covering myself up.

"You looked cold last night, so I covered you up." Soul smiled.

"O-Oh." I uncovered myself and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I just sort of stared at my feet for a bit. "What are you doing in here?" I repeat, trying not to sound mean.

"Oh! You overslept so I made breakfast. I needed to wake you up before your food got cold." He widened his smile. I didn't know he could cook. Hm. I got up and walked out the door and into the kitchen.

"SOUL. HOW CAN CEREAL GET COLD." He walked out, laughing.

"I got you, didn't I" He sat down and started eating his breakfast. I sat down as well and stared at mine.

"It's just cereal." He said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross." I picked up my spoon and started on my cereal.

He swallowed his food. "So, are we still going skating later?" Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that.

"Oh, yeah!" I smiled. I finished up my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. Soul did as well. "I'll do the dishes when we get back~" I smiled and went to go shower.

* * *

><p>I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth and stuff you normally do after getting out. I walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on like normal. And then I went to my room to get dressed. And then I heard something banging in Soul's room. "God Damnit Soul."<p>

I walked towards his room and opened his door. And just as I expected, there was Blair, seducing him.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." I held onto my towel and raised my left hand, which had a book in it. Blair stopped what she was doing and her and Soul looked over. "CHOP"

"OW THAT HURT." Soul rubbed his head. "WHERE'D YOU GET THE BOOK ANYWAY"

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN" I stormed out and into my room. I slammed the door and plopped down on my bed.

I laid there for a while. _I over-reacted. _I got up and searched for an outfit to wear for today. "I wonder what soul is doing." I pulled out a cute top and got some jeans out. I got underwear as well and then got dressed. I sat back on my bed and stared at the ground.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Who is it." I kept staring at the ground.

"Who do you think it is?" Oh, it's Soul. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He opened the door and stood there for a minute, probably looking at the outfit I'm wearing, I don't know, I'm still staring at the ground.

"Are you okay? You seemed really mad." He put his arm around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're still on for tonight, right?" I looked at him for the first time since he got in here. I hadn't realized how close he was sitting next to me.

"If you still want to." He smiled and got up. "I need to get ready now~" He walked out of my room and into his. Blair peeked in. "Hi Maka~" She walked in. She's fully dressed now, sort of.

"Yes?" I looked away.

She looked me up and down. "You're wearing that on you date with Soul?"

"Yes." I stood up and walked past her and out the door, ignoring the fact she used the term "date."She followed.

"No make-up?"

"No, because Soul likes me the way I am, I'm not getting all fancied up for this." I sat down on the couch in the living room and stared at the TV. It's still broken, so I can't watch anything.

Soul walked out of his room with a T-Shirt on and some jeans. "Do you want to go out to eat before we go skating?" He smiled. "We can go to the diner we went to last night if you'd like."

I stood up. "Sure, why not." I smiled back at him.

He walked to the door, opened it, and held it for me. I walked out, and he followed, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so <strong>**i took someone's suggestion to write who's POV it was in, since I actually plan on making it in soul's POV for the next chapter. but i got this chapter finished and I didn't know what to do for the ending so i did that and klajgklajh**

**you'll get to know what's in his notebook in the next chapter, i think.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

SOUL'S POV

We got on my motorbike and started on our way to the restaurant from before. Once we got there, I hopped off and helped Maka off. I took the keys out and walked to the door, opening it and holding it open for her.

"Thank you!" She smiled and walked in. I followed her inside.

It looks the same as before. Grey and white, with matching paintings on either side. Something Kidd would totally go to. We go and sit at the same table we sat at yesterday.

While we wait for the waiter, we just sit and not say anything, people are supposed to talk about stuff when they go out to eat, right? Then why is it so quiet?

"Can you tell me what's in your notebook now?" Maka breaks off the silence.

"If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?" I reply.

The waiter comes and gives us our menus. "What would you two like to drink?" He smiles at us. I think over what I want.

"May I get some water?" Maka smiles up at the waiter.

"I would like that as well." I smile as well.

"Okay~~" He smiled back and left. I opened my menu and skimmed over everything.

"I think I might get what I had last night." I closed my menu and set it down.

"I'm going to get a salad this time!" Maka smiled and set her's down as well.

The waiter came back with our drinks.

Okay you know what we're skipping this part since I actually suck at one-shots

* * *

><p>We left the restaurant and headed to my bike. I looked at my watch. "It's already 5, huh?"<p>

"How long are we going to be there?" Maka sat in the back and fixed her pigtails.

I sat in front of her and started up the bike. "About an hour or so." We started moving and I drove us to the Roller Rink.

Once we got there, I parked the bike, got off, and helped Maka off. Right as soon as she got off, my notebook fell out of my jacket. _Shit._ I bent down to pick it up, but Maka caught sight of it and snatched it off the ground.

"What thiiiiiiiis~?" She opened it and flipped through a few pages. I tried to get away from her, but she kept dodging me. "Are these music sheets? I thought you don't like playing piano?" She looked up at me.

"U-Um. Th-They're Wes's-"

"But the titles are in your handwriting." She kept looking and stopped on a certain page. _Shiiiiiiiiit. _"Hey, this is yesterday's date. _To save for tomorrow._"

"W-Well, you s-see…I was going t-to have someone p-play it tonight because I-I knew there's a piano here." I grabbed my notebook back and started walking to the door. I held it open for her. After she walked in, I followed and closed the door.

"Wow it's lively here, lot's of couples. Oh and I see a mother and some kids as well." Maka said as we walked past the rink. I looked over and continued walking. I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorr- Tsubaki?" Maka looked over and saw the tall, black-haired girl. Black*Star walked over with two pair of skates.

"Oh hey Soul! Hi Maka!" He handed a pair of skates to Tsubaki. "Didn't expect you guys to be here!"

"I didn't expect to see you guys here either. Is anyone else here?" Maka looked at the rink and around the area.

"I saw Kim and Ox earlier, oh, and Kidd and Liz are here." Tsubaki pointed at Kidd and Liz on the rink and started looking for the other two she mentioned.

Maka spotted out The dirty blonde girl and Black and white haired pair quickly. "Oh, I see Liz!" I took a glance around the area. "Oh, There's Kim and Ox." I pointed to the pink haired girl and the nearly bald boy over by the food place.

"I'm gonna go say hi." I start walking over to them.

"Alright~! I'll get our skates~!" Maka called out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I did say you'll get to find out what was in Soul's notebook in this chapter. If we had a piano and I knew how to play it, I would probably write out what soul has and play it, but I don't so ahah. but anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

SOUL'S POV

I walk over to Kim and Ox, who are getting a pizza at the concessions stand.

"Hey guys~ I see you're finally doing something romantic together~" I waved when they saw me.

"Rude." Kim glared at me and I just laughed.

"What brings you here?" Ox held their pizza.

"Maka and I came since Liz cancelled on me." I looked at the rink. "I'm wondering why she's here since she did"

"Wouldn't know." Ox took a slice of pizza.

Maka came up to us holding a pair of skates. She almost fell a couple times since she was already wearing her's. "I got our skates~ Oh hello, Ox, Kim." She smiled.

"Hello Maka." Kim greeted back. Ox looked at us.

"What?" I looked at Ox, who was smiling.

"Nothing, just that you two look nice together." Kim was smiling too. I looked over at Maka and saw that she was blushing. I guess I was blushing too, since they were laughing at us. I grabbed Maka's arm and walked away.

"Soul~ I'm going to fall!" She tried to keep her pace in her skates.

"I won't let you fall." I stopped at a table and sat down. She sat next to me and gave me my pair of skates. "Thank you." I said and put them on.

Tsubaki and Blackstar came back up to us. "Hey, did Liz cancel on you?" Tsubaki looked down at me.

"Yeah?" I questioned and looked back up at her.

"She cancelled on me too, then said to go with someone else. I was quite shocked to see her walk in with Kidd." Tsubaki looked over at the rink.

"Hm. I guess I could go talk with her-"

"Soul, Maka~! Tsubaki, Blackstar~!" Liz and Kidd rolled up to the four.

"Hi guys~" Maka greeted the two.

"I see you've figured out part of our plan." Kidd smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. Liz laughed.

"Plan?" Blackstar looked at Kidd. "What plan?"

"The rest is a secret~" Liz and Kidd walked away.

We all just watched as the two skated away. We were all shocked, what exactly are they planning? "Well, I'll be right back." I stood up and walked over to the pianist. "Hi, can I make a request?" I took out my notebook and flipped to the page of music notes I made yesterday.

"Sure~ What would you like me to play you?" The blonde pianist asked.

I handed him the notebook. "Can you play this?"

He took it from me and looked at it. "Sure~!" He put it on the music sheet stand and I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>wow okay this is really short i apologize for that. this isn't even a page long on microsoft works. so, um, sorry this is late, i haven't really been in the writing mood. but, I hope you enjoy this chapter ahahaha<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

MAKA'S POV

I talked with Tsubaki and Blackstar while Soul went to do whatever. Suddenly, I hear piano. Oh, so that's what he went to do. He walked back to us and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He smiled, showing off his teeth.

I looked up at him, then over to Tsubaki, she gave a nod and I looked back at him. "Um, sure." I took his hand and he pulled me up. We went over to the rink and positioned ourselves in a dancing type pose and he took the lead, I followed the best I could. I glanced over at Kidd and Liz, and they were dancing as well.

"Blackstar and Tusbaki are dancing as well." Soul said, looking in the opposite direction. I looked over, and started laughing.

"It's weird seeing Blackstar so calm. I didn't even know he could slow dance-" I then realized we were as well. I think I started blushing, because Soul smiled and started laughing at me. "What are you laughing at!?" I snapped at him and continued laughing.

"You seemed so shocked that we were slow dancing"

"W-Well, it's not something we do often! Of course I'd be shocked!" I looked away from him. He continued to laugh.

"We should though, it's a nice change from our everyday life."

I looked back up at him, his smile looked sweeter. He looks nice. I smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>LIZ'S POV<p>

I glanced over at Soul and Maka, and I'm pretty sure Kidd was looking at Tsubaki and Blackstar. Our plan was going perfectly.

"Only someone as perfectly symmetrical as you could think of a plan this well thought out." Kidd brought me back to my attention. I smiled at him.

"Well, I did have you to help me." I looked back over at the scythe and meister. Maka kept tripping due to the fact we're on skates.

"Come on, would you stop focusing on them for just a minute? That's all you've been doing since they got here." Kidd pouted. I looked back at him and laughed.

"Fine. But only for a minute." He smiled.

We were doing pretty good, being that we were on skates. I kept glancing at the two every now and then, but Kidd kept bringing me back.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer, you don't seem like the type who would take lessons." I looked at the reaper boy.

"I don't my dad taught me." He laughed. "You don't seem like the type who take lessons, either."

"I thought I could give it a try" I laughed as well.

The song was coming to an end, I decided we should stop and go sit down. I want to watch this all happen from a distance.

* * *

><p>MAKA'S POV<p>

As the end of the song was drawing near, we started to slow down. I looked around and a lot of couples were kissing. I made a weird face at them and Soul started laughing at me again.

"What are you laughing at now?" I looked up at him.

As soon as I did that, he placed his fingers on my chin and moved my head up. He leaned in and placed his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>wow i did liz's pov and maka's in the same chapter i am so proud of myself. i'm not really into writing kissing scenes, so, sorry if it seems a bit weird ahaha<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

MAKA'S POV

I stood there, shocked. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you."

I was still shocked. My mind went blank. He kissed me. He actually kissed me. I'm not imagining this. This actually just happened. That was a date. This is a date. Liz had planned this all to a T. "S-Soul, I-" I started to shake. I don't know what my feelings are doing. My first instinct was to kiss him again, the second was to flee. I went with the second and started to skate off the rink as fast as I could. I tripped multiple times. I started crying too. My mind was soon flooded with thoughts. I pulled the door open and skated outside and got to his bike. I sat down on it and started crying harder.

He came out just a few seconds later and looked around. As soon as he spotted me, he came skating over. "Maka?" He stood in front of me, then bent over. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know." I looked up at him. He looks so worried. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm s-sorry." I jumped up and hugged him, tears still coming down. He hugged me back and helped me up.

I let go of him. "Are you okay?" He looked at me, still worried.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong." He pet my hair, I was calmed by that, a bit.

"Yes I did, I cause a huge commotion just because I didn't know how to react." I kept on crying.

"Shh. No one even noticed."

I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, you're okay." He smiled. "Can you smile? You look your prettiest when you do."

I looked up at him. "Y-You think I'm pretty?"

He wiped away my tears for me. "Well of course. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." His sweet smile returned.

I stared at him. "I…I…"

He looked at me, confused.

"I love you too." I kissed him and this time he was the one shocked. He hesitated for a moment and kissed back. After a few seconds we broke apart. We both smiled at each other.

"Are you ready to go back inside?"

"Y-Yeah." I laughed. He took my hand and entwined his fingers in mine.

We skated back inside. No one noticed us, other than Tsubaki, Blackstar, Liz, and Kidd. I wiped the last of my tears off my face. Liz and Kidd walked up to us.

"Yo, you guys disappeared, what happened?" Liz stuck her hands into her pants' pockets.

"Oh, Maka just needed some fresh air." Soul smiled.

Kidd walked up to me. "Are you okay? Your eyes are puffy." He examined my face.

"Yeah, my allergies are just acting up." I lied.

"I see." He went back to Liz.

"Well, you two have a nice night!" The two walked out the door. Then, Tsubaki and Blackstar skated up to us.

"Are you okay Maka?" Tsubaki looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I laughed.

Soul yawned. "Hey, we should head home too." He looked at his watch.

I looked over as well. "Oh, it's getting late! Um, I'll go get our shoes." I let go of his hand and skated over to where our shoes were. I picked up my shoes and put them on, then grabbed Soul's and headed back to him.

"Here you go!" I handed him his shoes.

"Ah! Thank you." He took his shoes and went to sit down. I followed him over. We sat next to each other.

"Hey Soul." I looked at him. "Are we dating now?"

He finished putting on his shoes and looked up at me. "Hm? Well, if you want." He smiled showing off his teeth.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your smile?" I smiled back at him.

"Not until now." He leaned in and kissed me again.

THE END?

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH I WROTE THIS ALL IN 1 DAY GO ME. i'm gonna write a knockoff chapter for this and then the fic is finished woohoo<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**alright so this all takes place before the story's events. i decided I didn't want the story to end on chapter 7 so this is all about what liz and kidd's plan exactly was. this is the last chapter for this fic, and until I finish planning my next one, all you'll get for awhile are some procrastination fics. but until then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>LIZ'S POV<p>

Kidd and I sat on the couch, Kidd sitting on one side and I was laying down with my head on his lap.

"Kidd. Have you ever realized that Soul and Maka like each other?" I looked up at him.

He looked away from his book and down at me. "What?"

"Soul and Maka, they like each other. I feel like the only one who realizes this." I repeated. It's kind of hard bringing this up, since I know Kidd had a thing for Maka once.

"Oh? Yeah, I guess they do." He went back to his book. "Maka deserves a man as great as Soul."

"You sound so girly saying that." I laughed at him. He patted my head with his book, attempting to imitate Maka's "Maka Chop".

"What's got you thinking about them anyway?" He set his book on the table.

I sat up and faced him. "It's been bothering me for weeks! I just wish they'd get together so I can stop worrying!"

He just stared at me.

"I got it!" I jumped off the couch. "There's that couples skate at the Roller Rink next week, right?"

"Yup. We're going together remember?" He stood up.

"Yeah! What if I asked Soul to go with me and then cancel on him?" I started thinking it over. "I can do the same with Tsubaki and get her to go with Blackstar!"

He laughed. "And what if they choose to go with other people?"

"Who else would they go with? This is the perfect plan!" I placed my hands on his shoulders and he smiled.

"I'll help you then. I'll go get some extra tickets to it." He kissed me and walked towards the door. He came to a stop. "What about Patti?"

I completely forgot about her! "I can get Kilik to take her somewhere."

"Sounds good to me." He left the house and I sat on the couch again.

* * *

><p>He came back with 4 tickets and handed them to me. "Here you go."<p>

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks!" I took them from him. He sat down next to me.

"When do you plan on asking them?" He put his arm around me.

I smiled at him. "Maybe tomorrow."

"That sounds good." He planted a kiss on my cheek and leaned towards my ear. "Let's say we go to my room~."

I laughed. "Take your testosterone somewhere else, you're underage."

"I may be underage, but you aren't." He gave me, what people call, bedroom eyes. I just laughed at him.

"You can wait two more years." I kissed him and headed up to my room.

* * *

><p>The next day, I headed out to Maka and Soul's place. Once I got to their apartment building, I checked the time and made my schedule is going as planned. I went inside the building up to their floor. Soul was walking in the hallway when I got there.<p>

"Hey Soul!" I called out as I walked up to him. He turned around and shot me a smile.

"Hi there Liz, what are you doing here?" I walked up to him and smiled back. I held up two of the tickets.

"There's a skating thing going on next week at the Roller Rink, Kidd won't go with me so I was wondering if you want to?"

He looked at the tickets and then back at me. "Sure, why not?" I handed him the tickets.

"Do you think you can hold on to them for me?"

He took the tickets and smiled. "Alright~!"

He waved me goodbye and walked into his apartment. One down, one more to go.

I walked out of the building and down to the park. I texted Tsubaki and told her to meet me here.

A few minutes later, I saw her walking over. I waved at her and she walked a bit faster.

"Hi Liz~!" She smiled and sat next to me. I got out the other two tickets. "What do you need?" I showed her the tickets.

"I was wondering if we could go skating together next week. Kidd said that he was busy and couldn't go." She looked at the tickets.

"That sounds good!" I handed her the tickets.

"Could you hold on to them for me? Kidd would get mad if he knew I was going with someone else." I placed them on her lap.

She glanced at them again. "Sure, why not" She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well I better get going, Kidd or Patti are going to be wondering where I am." I stood up and walked home. Meeting with Kidd outside the Manor. He waved at me and I ran up to him.

"Hey there, how'd it go?" He placed his hands at his hips.

"Great~! They both agreed to go!" I smiled.

"When do you plan on cancelling?"

"Three days before the event. Hey, I'm hungry. When's dinner?"

"It's done already." He held out his hand, I took it and we walked inside.

* * *

><p>Three days before the date of the couples skate, I called up Tsubaki to tell her that Kidd decided to take me with him on his business trip.<p>

"Oh, you're leaving?" She said on the other line.

"Yeah, you can still go with someone else if you want." I told her and filed my nails.

"Hm, alright then. I hope you and Kidd have fun on your trip!" We both said our goodbyes and hung up.

I took the phone and looked at the keypad. I realized I didn't know what Soul and Maka's number was.

"KIDD." I yelled loud enough for him to hear from his room. He walked down th stairs.

"What?" He glanced at me.

"What is Soul and Maka's number?" I looked back at him.

He sighed and told me their number. I dialed it on the phone then put it up to my ear.

_Riiiiiing, riiiiiiing. Riiiing, riiiiiing. Riiiii-_. Someone answered.

"Hello?" Ah, it's Maka.

"Ah, hello Maka! Is Soul there?"

I heard a muffled "SOUL!" come out of the speaker. "LIZ WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" I waited. "One minute." She put me on hold.

I waited about three minutes before someone took me off.

"Hello?" This time it was Soul.

"Hey Soul! I have to go somewhere with Kidd on the night we were supposed to go skating, is that okay?" Kidd came and sat next to me.

"You do? Oh okay, yeah that's fine, what should I do with the tickets?"

"You can go with someone else, that'll be fine with me." I took a look at my nails.

He didn't say anything for a minute. "Alright. You and Kidd have fun doing whatever. Later."

"Bye~!" We hung up. "Woohoo!"

"Now let's hope they go with their partners." Kidd kissed my cheek and got up. "Do you want to go out to eat? There's a new diner not too far from here. It's perfectly symmetrical too." I laughed at him.

"Sure why not." I gave him a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>wow this is three pages but it's worth reading trust me. like I said, this is the last chapter, and until my next soul eater fic is done, you'll only get procrastination fics. i'm going to be starting on a puella magi fic based off sayaka x kyoko so be on the lookout for that.<strong>


End file.
